At present, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has been widely used in production and living due to its technological superiority. In the production process of LCD, it often needs an auxiliary tool to be used together with a test signal machine so as to complete the test on a product in a COG (Chip On Glass) state after the LCD bonds IC (Integrated Circuit).
Such auxiliary tool is capable of providing a connecting channel for the product in a COG state after LCD bonds IC and the test signal machine, so that signals tested by the test signal machine can be transmitted to corresponding signal port in the product in a COG state. And the auxiliary tool can be used in simulating the state of a finished product of a liquid crystal module in a development phase of the tested product or used for sorting defective products in batch production. The auxiliary tool in the existing technology has a low structural stability and a large number of assembling components, leading to inconvenient operation, great difficulties and high costs in maintenance, and there is no stabilizing structure in the existing auxiliary tool, thereby its test accuracy is not high. Meanwhile, it is not easy to adjust and maintain the working carrier daily.